The Red Pheonix
by Belladonna-Neferiti-Malfoy
Summary: Hurray my first story on the Please reveiw! Meowfw, Isabell-chan


The musical calling of the red phoenix filled Izella's office. Izella sighed and smiled. She got up from her desk and walked to the French doors of her private porch. He was calling for her at the entrance to the forest of Maikira to come and play. Or was it her animal spirit, the white phoenix, he wanted to play with him. She looked toward the forest and saw him dancing above the trees waiting for sight of his best friend. She looked at her desk. She could finish her work like a real true queen of the mortal, wizarding, and vampire worlds should or she could put it off until later tomorrow. She looked back at the lonely phoenix and saw it do a back flip in mid-air. 'Oh, How I want that type of freedom! Just to feel the wind through my wings! Plus, the lovely feel of the sun on my small white body!' She thought as she stepped out onto the porch. She shut the porch door closed behind her. She walked to the ivory marble railing. She closed her eyes and pictured the white phoenix. She opened her eyes and shot up toward the sun like a rocket. She opened her beak and called to the red phoenix. The red phoenix stopped and looked toward the calling of the white phoenix. He started toward his friend. He in circled the white phoenix as she came closer to him. He opened his beak and called a welcoming to Izella.

"Victor, Izella! Come down from there, PLEASE! Victor, you know you have a meeting to go to in an hour and you have to get properly dress!" called Larentia, Victor's mother. Izella fellow toward her mother-in-law and trans formed back into her human shape.

"Sorry, my dear sweet Larentia." Izella said smiling.

Larentia returned the smile as the red phoenix hovered over the right side of Larentia. Then with a swift gust of wind, A young man, with black messy hair an golden colored eyes, in a white button down collar shirt, black slacks, and black pair of dressing shoes appeared where the red phoenix was before.

"Sorry about that, Mom. Plus I am already dress an hour early because someone's mom badgered me about arriving on time." Izella's husband Victor said.

"Not my fault if my mom is over drastic." Izella said as she pouted.

"I know." Victor said as he walked around his mom and put his arm around Izella's waist.

"Oh, Izella! There is trouble in the vampire world. Sariana is here in the dinning hall to in form you on what is happening in the vampire world." Larentia said as Izella placed here hand on the omorose vampir thema pendant.

"Thank you for telling of this, Larentia." Izella said as she ripped the pendant from her neck.

Izella Durgon the human disappeared the minute she ripped the pendant from her neck and was replaced by a crystal eye colored, bright red lipped and black haired vampiress. Lycaonia Conner the true queen of the vampires and vampire world, successor of Sueca the first queen of the vampires and vampire world. Victor removed his arm and took several steps away from his wife. He did not want a replay of what happened when his wife was a newborn vampire only a few hours old. Lycaonia turned toward the palace and started straight for the back doors of the palace. She entered the back doors and ran straight for the dinning hall door. She was at the door to the dinning hall in under one eighth thousand of a second.

"Sariana, What is wrong with my kingdom? Victor's mother, Larentia, said you were here to give me a report on the trouble in the vampire world!" Lycaonia said as she walked into the dinning hall and toward the dinning table.

Sariana bowed to her queen and answered " My Queen! The werewolves of the maibe musim pack are attacking the vampire city, Blood Water."

"What is the pack doing?" Lycaonia said as she sat at the head of the table. Sariana sat next to her queen.

"They are killing every vampire in sight and smell." Sariana said sadly as Lycaonia stood up.

"Arrange a meeting with the werewolf king, Moswen Meskhenet. I want to talk to him." Lycaonia said as she put the pendant of omorose vampir thema back on.

As Lycaonia changed back into Izella, Sariana shimmered out of the palace. Izella walked out of the dinning hall toward the library. Izella lifted her scarlet dressing skirts so she could walk up the steps to the library. Izella opened the door as she reached the top of the steps. As she entered the library, a paper owl fellow past her and out of the door.

"Convel, Could you please act like a real man instead of a thirteen year old boy? I will give you an example if you need one! You know Victor, your son, is a real man!" Izella said as she smirked.

Convel frowned and said "That is not funny at all, my darling daughter-in-law!"

"Where is my husband Victor, my boyish father-in-law." Izella asked.

"He is at his important meeting with the minister of mortals." Convel said as he folded a piece of paper into a rose. He gave the paper folded rose to Izella.

"Thank you, my dear Convel! Well, if anyone wants me, I will be in my office finishing my previous work." Izella said as she disappearated to her office. She reappeared in her office and sat at her desk to continue working. Two hours pasted as a knock was heard on Izella's office door.

"Yes?" Izella said as she finished her writing for the night.

"Can the beautiful Mrs. Izella Durgon come down to eat dinner with her most humble husband." said a voice from the other side of her office door.

Izella smiled and said "Victor, Come in!"

She looked up when she heard the door open. In the doorway stood Victor, still wearing his meeting clothes, holding a bright red apple in his right hand. 'I really have to remember how I met such a cutie!' Izella thought as she got up from her desk.

"What is the apple for?" Izella said as she made her way toward her husband and snatched the apple from his hand lovingly.

"I was going to eat it. But, I just held on to it instead. Do you want it?" he said as he held the door open for his wife.

"You wanting to eat an apple! I am in actual shock! The king of the wizarding and mortal world, Victor Conri Durgon was going to eat something healthy for once in his life!" Izella laughed in a mocking surprise tone.

"Ha-ha, Izellie!" Victor smirked as his wife walked out of her office into the corridor where she turned and looked at Victor.

"Don't call me Izellie! It is either Izel or Izella!" She said as she lifted her skirts and walked down the stairs.

"Oh alright! I will not call you Izellie if you go flying with me tonight!" Victor said as Izella bite into the apple at the bottom of the stairs.

She swallowed her bite and said "Finny!" Victor laughed as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Your so weird, Izella!" Victor said as he took his wife's hand in his and walk to the dinning room.

That night Izella had a nightmare. It was night time in the dream and Izella could hear a wolf howling in the distance. She turned toward the sound and started running. As she was running, she could hear the soft beat of heavy paws on the forest floor. She looked to her right side and saw the huge outline of a black werewolf running along with her. She felt the hot breath of the werewolf on her neck. The wolf in the distance howled louder. All of a sudden, Izella found herself crouching on her hands. She knew the pack was fallowing her order. She could feel herself changing into something. She stop at the base of a hill and saw the wolf that was howling. He was calling for his family. Her family all stopped and started howling. She then continued running. She could smell the vampire. She wanted to rip it to shreds and kill it. She then came to a lake. There it was, the vampire queen! Izella crouched lower and growled. The vampire turned slowly as soon as it was fully facing Izella. Izella's eyes widen as the vampire said "Hello Izella. Remember me?" Izella's tail and behind hit the floor as pulled her head back. She opened her mouth and started to howl. "Oooowww ooooowww oooowww oooowww ow ow ow ooooooooooooooooooooowwwww!" The vampire was non other then …

The End

Or is it to be Continued?


End file.
